Who Am I ?
by Pixie Passion By Alice
Summary: rensmee gave a birth to a girl named ruta. but jacob and she coulnt keep her because it was too dangerous.she got adopted but now when her adoptive parents told her truth she goes of to live with cullens.first fanfick.
1. who am i?

Ruta POV

I'm 12 soon I will be 13. I look older than that thought. My parents are acting weird. They look at me like I would be some special , non human creature. Even the thought of it creeps me out. My gran the one in particular. Once I ran past her and she started murmuring something like "…fast as wind".

Well I noticed it. I do run quite faster now and I cant help but wonder why. One day maybe a week ago she wanted to talk to me . Privately . She asked me .

" Do you notice anything in particular ?" She was worried . After a while I heard her murmur to herself something like "… I wonder if it's the time. "

" Well you are staring at me like… like …" I could not finish it. Not in the right words.

"don't mind that… I mean like … You know you have to wear glasses. Maybe your vision is better." She asked.

I never gave a second thought about it even thought I noticed it. " Well , yeah. And my hearing is better as well and … " I thought about it again. " and I'm quite fast as well." She sighted. "I knew this was happening." She told me .

"What is happening?" I asked curiously.

" Ruta , its not something to be curious about. " She shouted at me , well that's something I have to get used to . Actually this was the first time.

" Sweetie…"this time it was my parents but they said it like they weren't aloud." We need to tell you something…" My dad said hesitatingly. " Just spit it out " I said .

" it's not something easy to do " my gran shouted again.

" Will you ever shut up ? " I shouted " It's not even your business."

" Oh yes it is her business Missy. She was the one your true parents believed , to tell who they really are. " this time it was my dad who was shouting. I felt something strong boiling inside of me. Was it hate? Nope ! I don't think so. It was stronger than that.

" My real … who??" I asked no the feeling increased , at least twice.

"That's what we wanted to tell you… We aren't your real parents … Renesmee and Jacob , your real parent gave you to us. They didn't want to hurt you , well because , well…. They are " my mum was interrupted by Reda my 'gran'. " I think she needs to know the whole story." She said and continued.

"" Yes ? " I answered by drifting back to the memories.

" Excuse me " Renesmee and Jacob were standing by the door of our house. She was holding something small and very adorable. It was you . " she said " She was no more than 19 herself. The man next to her seemed like 25 . They were looking for Laura your adoptive mother. The girl , Renesmee , she told us her story and his as well. She was well … " she stopped , but I wanted to hear the whole story and I could tell that she saw it on my face " vampire " she continued she looked at my face and I could tell again she knew what my face meant. Horror. Even I felt it . she didn't pause for much longer and continued " he was …werewolf or a shape shifter I cant really remember it .it was so long ago. You were just few days old but you looked like a few weeks. She said that was the one of the unusual … thing … about her and her family. They are … Cullen's . she was very pretty .she said her family too was extraordinary. She said when the time comes , we have to tell you the whole truth. Because your mum is vampire and your dad is werewolf you are even more extraordinary. Well she is extraordinary in her kind as well. Her mother gave her birth while she was still human. So there are three types of … creatures … in you . vampire , werewolf and human.


	2. my baby girl

Rapolas POV

Yesterday there was a lot of shouting in the living room. That was unusual mum or dad never shouted on Ruta. They loved her. Well actually neither mum or dad shouted at her ,all the work did Gran. All I heard yesterday was only 'werewolf , human and vampire ' being repeated all over again. That was unusual as well. They never believed in any of this stuff especially Ruta. Mum and dad raised us not to believe in them. Or any other kind of mythical creatures. All started a few months ago.

Flashback

" What is this book about , Ruta. " Mum asked.

" Vampires" Ruta answered reluctantly.

" You know you are not allowed " Mum answered a bit irritated now.

" Mum I'm almost 13 and I cant even read a books that I like."

End of flashback

Well that was the first time she mentioned it. But not the last. She got obsessed about it. Books, pictures, stories…and lots , lots more.

Renesmme's POV

I missed my girl. I haven't seen her for so long. I come. Sometimes. Well actually every year on her birthday. Soon , very soon I will see her again. Every day that I don't see her seems like years. Yew times I couldn't hold it. I went to look at her . truth the window. I never go closer than that. I wish I could. Her birthday is in a week. Ill see my girl again. Jacob is sad about that as well. Usually he comes with me. Giving her to the other family was really hard for him and even harder for me. Esme misses her as well even thought she could see her only when I show it to her. Mum and dad came with me as well. Once. Maybe , maybe one day she'll know about me as well. Ohh I wish that time would come soon.

Next day

Ohh , its only 6 days left. I will fly there tomorrow and will stay in the hotel. Six more days until I see my little baby again. Well she not a baby anymore , she'll be 13. My little Ruta. She's so beautiful. She has blue eyes and she is so dazzling. Laura and Linas , her adoptive parents wont let me see her before it time. I think time will come soon. Maybe even before her birthday. I truly hope so.


	3. 3 days until my birthday

A special , great thanx to my first rew.

Twilight14174

Ruta POV

It's still hard to understand. People who I always thought as my parents aren't really the ones. , They said my mother and father comes every year. On my birthday. They watch how I sleep. They said that vampires don't sleep but my mum as a half vampire can. My dad , he's a werewolf. Well he's just like a normal person if you wont count a fact that when he's mad he turns into a HUGE wolf. I wish I could see them now. My birthday is soon so I don't think I gonna be sleeping that night. I still cant believe this. I will see my real parents in three days. I wonder , maybe I have real brothers or sisters. I hope I do. I want to have an older brother , that one that could look after me. I wonder how mum and dad look. It's kind of weird to call people mum or dad when I never even saw them. Laura said my mum had a bronze, straight and long , very long hair. She says I'm exact copy of her. Linas said that the last time he saw them was 4 years ago but they had not change since the day they gave me to them. They said that was one of more unusual things for vampires and werewolves. It is still a little weird to mention them so carefree. Laura said my dad's skin color was ruset. She thinks he is Native American . They also told me that my Great Grandfather was 23. In human age. I don't know how I will hold 3 more days. I so want to see them. I can't wait.

Jacob POV

My baby Ruta. In 2 days she will be 13. Now we already are staying in Ireland. Since she was a baby she was living there with her adoptive family. Maybe she already knows about us. I think she will be more like Nessie. I don't know but I just have that feeling. Carlisle thinks her gift was to change the way she looks , her appearance. She can change her hair the way her face is formed but she cant change the color of her eyes. Blue. At first when she was born her eyes were red. So we thought she will be more vampire than human or werewolf. But then Edward told us that we aren't werewolves but shape shifters and then in few days she started changing her eyes got blue (we have no idea were she got that from couse neither Ness or me have them),her hair got blonde and curly. You could say that she was few months old rather than a week. Then her growing spurt stopped and her hair got back the way they were. After few more weeks we went to Ireland to Siobhan's coven. She told us old Irish stories no one else who is alive knows. She said that there was one child like Ruta. He lived very long ago. He was called Litaurus his mother was half vampire half human (like Ness) and his father was werewolf (like me). He was as normal as any child until 13 when his powers showed of but he was a grate danger to all village. He was faster and stronger than any other vampires. So his parents had to give him to a human family because only with humans he was careful. The law was grown in his blood and he obeyed it at any price. So we thought the best way for Ruta is to live with human family , at least until she's 13. In 2 days we might have our baby girl back. I so wanted to see how she grows to call ME dad not the man that adopted her. Wanted to see her talking her first steps. When we gave her to that family our family falled into peaces. We started fighting. Bella didn't go out of her room. Alice was gone for 3 weeks for 'hunting'. Esme was sobbing her heart out. The picture of all of this was making me sick. Only after each member of the family saw her. Sleeping. They calmed down.


	4. 1 day until i see my mum

1 Day Until My Birthday

Ruta POV

I asked Laura and Linas to cancel my birthday party. I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides I wanted to be alone with my parents. I still cant believe I will see my real in less than 24 hours. Laura said my mum was very interesting. The only time they saw her was on the day they gave me to them.

Jacob POV

In few hours Ruta will be asleep. Then Nessie and I will sneak in to her bedroom and put a note on her table. If she is awake ,then that means she knows about us and want to talk. We will. And I hope she will want to stay with us. We talked to Siobhan yesterday. She said because Ruta is vampire/werewolf/human she might have three gifts. Litaurus had. He ate human and vampire food. Even thought he preferred vampire food. He could change into a wolf as well. His three gifts were very extraordinary. He was able to lift things with his mind , control water, fire, earth and air. And he was also able to change his appearance. Just like Ruta. That's why Carlisle thinks that every vampire/werewolf/human creature was able to do so. Now all Cullen's cant live without not knowing her other gifts. Even thought I would be much more happier if she could live without wolf in her life. That beautiful little girl. My daughter. I cant stand the thought of her being wolf. She is just a child. Not much younger than Seth. Carlisle also thinks she wont be able to get older from 15. I want my daughter to have a normal life without wolfs or vampires but I don't think a life without myths is possible for her. She is right in the middle of all of this. She's into myths even more than me or Ness.

Renesmee POV

We are by Ruta's window. She isn't sleeping. I think she knows about us. She's daydreaming by the window. She is so beautiful but I still don't understand where she got blue eyes. Her hair ,her lips, the form of her face. She's exact copy. Of me. Her bronze curls , nicely framing her face. Ruta with them is even nicer than me. Well I never thought myself as a beauty queen. I wont take that away from Rose. But she will. Her curls were exact like mine. A perfect copy. We both got curls from Charlie. But we got the color of if from dad.

This time not only Jacob and me came here. Mum , dad , Rose , Jasper , Emmett , Alice and Esme were here as well. Carlisle was the only one that couldn't come. Everybody else wanted to see her soo much. Especially Alice and Rosalie. Alice , because she will have a new Barbie and a new shopping partner and a chance to buy new clothes( even thought nothing can stop her from buying them at first place). Rosalie , because she wanted a child so much and she said I'd grown up too fast. She will be a great motherly friend for Ruta as well. I know everybody will love her. Everybody already does. Jacob could hardly keep in place. He was so exited. I was as well but I can hide it more easily.

Jasper will be there because of Alice. That's what he said but dad said he wanted to see Ruta as well. He missed her and loved her. Everybody does. Even Emmett. Although he says he came here for Rosalie. He used a same excuse as jasper so I didn't need dads gift to know what he really thought. Esme was going crazy (I never knew vampires can go crazy). She was so happy to finally see her great granddaughter again. Everybody did. Emmett started singing.( trust me nobody want to hear THAT) it was even more funny when dad and Jasper started singing as well. Dad is a good singer but neither Jasper nor Emmett will ever be OKAY. I promised Alice that when Ruta gonna be with us , all girls ( and some of the boys) will go shopping. Alice thanked me about ten thousand times( if not more ). I also promised her that we will go shopping in Ireland as well.

" Mum, Dad?" this time it was Ruta. She was standing by the window looking at my eyes. Her human eyes were too week to see us in the dark so I think she was already transforming. Well not transforming , but her senses were growing stronger. I smiled. "My girl" was all I could murmur at the moment. I was wating for this moment for 13 years and yet now I didn't knew what to say.

" Mum , come in " she gestured by opening the window. Then she smiled. Now she seen that I wasn't alone. She smiled again. just like Jacob's her smile was the one that hurts to look at. All day long Jacob was wearing this smile.


	5. my girl

My Girl

" Ohhh." She grinned. Again, her grin was so wide you could think it hurts." Come on in. everybody." She opened the window even wider. Jasper gracefully jumped through the window and hugged her. " Jasper…can't…breathe…" Jasper let go of her. He seemed so happy. But worried as well." How do you know who am I ?" he asked. She blushed. " I…I-I don't know." She was worried now as well." I just know everything about all of you" she hesitated" I mean age, name, gift , shoe size." She blushed , again." What does that mean?" she asked. This time Carlisle answered. " That is your second gift."

" how many gifts do I have?" she asked curiously. " three, maybe. We already know two gifts of yours." Jasper said.

" what's my first gift?" she asked, again. This time I answered." Your first gift is to change your appearance, except for your eyes. You can also change appearance of somebody who is near you or touching you."I answered.

"Wow. Guys , you know more stuff about me than I do myself." She joked.

" well ,you grown up since the last time I saw you "said Jasper and messed up her hair. Just like Alice she made a face. Alice smiled. She will have a great shopping partner.

" Jasper , last time you seen her was when she was 7 years old." Said Jacob. Jasper grimaced. He hated when Jacob was right. Dad froze. " I think we should go." He said. Ruta screamed. A little too loud. "Nooo, please don't. can I go with you?" she made a puppy dog face which I could not resist." Ok. " mum said before me." But I think we need to talk to Laura and Linas first." That will be the hardest part. They loved her so much. Ruta turned around and walked to her table. She got something of the table. A photo. Suddenly her hair was curly and blonde. Exact like Rosalie's. She turned around. Her face was changed as well but only a vampire would be able to see that." Will this help?" she asked and looked at me. " better stay the way you were. " Carlisle said " We don't want to scare them , do we?"" Umgh. No , I guess." She hesitated.

" We wanted to ask a permission of yours. We want Ruta to live with us. That's her choice as well, of course. So she can pick who she wants to live with." I said. They were shoced. They love her. Very much." Well , if this is what would make her happy. She can go live with you." Answered Laura after a long pause.

Ruta POV

I take a picture of my fav adoptive aunt of my table. I liked her hair, I wanted my hair to be like hers. Suddenly I remembered what they told me. I can change my appearance. I concentrated on it very hard. Even thought I didn't need to. After no more than half a second I could feel changes. I turned around and said " will this help?" everybody's jaws were hanging open. Carlisle hesitated." Better stay the Way you were. We don't want to scare them do we?" he said smilingly. " Umgh, no I guess."and changed the way I was before my transformation.

" Laura, Linas." I shouted " Yes , sweety." I didn't like it when they called me like that but I wont point that out now." I need to talk to you" I shouted again. When everybody sat down. Mum said " we wanted to ask a permission of you . we want Ruta to live with us. That's her choice as of course. So she can pick who she wants to live with." Mum hesitated. Laura and Linas were shoced. After a long pause Laura answered." Well if this Is what would make her happy. She can go live with you." Her voice sounded like it might break any moment. Jasper noticed it as well and sent a fresh wave of calm.


	6. Biggest gift we ever got

Biggest gift we ever got

Ruta POV

After I packed my bags and said bye to my adoptive parents I went to the hotel. They were staying in ' four seasons' hotel. I didn't take lots of stuff. Alice promised that we will go shopping tomorrow. And when we go back to Forks. I will have to sign in to the school and act as Carlisle and Esme's new adoptive daughter. Mum has to act as one too. It is kind of weird to finally know were I really belong. Cullen's call them selves as a clan to me they are more like a family , not a clan. They are my family. I finally know my real family. I never felt so happy. Even thought it fells weird to know that your great grandmother is 26 and your great grandfather is 23. My grandma is 18 and grandpa is 17. My mum is also 18, never aging like everyone else in the family. They say I'll stop aging at about the same age mum did. My mum is 18 for forever. And my dad, well he is 16 for awhile. Even thought he looks like 28.

When I woke up.( besides I am the not the only one sleeping like I thought . mum and dad are sleeping like any humans as well. Alice was in my room. Probably already knew when I gonna wake up. She gave me half an hour to get ready. I straightened my hair ( not with straightener but with my thoughts.)Alice wanted her hair blonde today and Rosalie wanted her hair straight as well but just a little bit longer. All of them were extremely happy. We went shopping to Dundrum , biggest shopping centre in Ireland. Alice and mum especially liked 'ZARA'. I just loved 'Tommy Hilfiger' shop. It was my fav one since I was just 10. I think we got all the dresses in 'ZARA' thought. Rosalie bought seven , Alice eleven , Esme five , Mum eight and they all bought me about twenty or thirty. If we could we would have spent there a week. Especially Alice. Bella , my gran was the only one girl that didn't go shopping. She hated it. But I loved it. Tomorrow we are going back to Forms. I want to see what it's like. Jasper went shopping with us as well. After I got a bit annoyed I asked mum " Mum, why does Jasper goes everywhere I go?"

" he lives by the moods of people around him. You are so happy , its too hard for him to keep away from you." She smiled. " I think Emmett would have come as well if Rose would let him." she looked at Rosalie." Its too hard. For everybody to keep away from you. You are the gift to us. biggest gift we ever got.

Jasper POV

She is such a happy little girl. Love, joy, love again. I didn't found a single negative feeling inside her since we got her back. she is such a human. She haven't tasted vampire food yet. Nobody wants her to. We try to feed her with only human food but if she ever would need vampire food animals would do. She said she would never bit human. She is so pretty. Like a butterfly she is so little. Pixie would do but she is even smaller than Alice. I never saw such a small human. Such a beautiful human, either. She is extremely fast as well. We took a race yesterday. She was first. Edward was second, rensemee was third , I was fourth , Emmett was fifth , Carlisle was sixth , Alice was seventh , Rosalie was eight and Esme and Jacob didn't want to race. But they were running. Everybody used their full force but nobody even catched up with her. Her gifts are very extra ordinary as well. She knew almost everything about all of us. This morning she insisted on changing my looks. I let her change my hair into bronze. But then I insisted for her to change it back. her eyes are dazzling. They are soo blue. When I ask her something and she turns around and looks into my eyes I just forget my question.(which is very unusual for a vampire.) while I talked with her I figured out that she loves dog ( very unusual as well , because she is a werewolf, too. Well we aren't entirely sure of that. Her skin is just like any normal humans skin. We will have a training tonight. Hopefully we will find out can she change into a werewolf or cant. Everybody hopes she cant. Especially Jacob. He doesn't want his daughter to be a dog) she is very interesting personality. Her feelings as well are unique.


	7. Training

Training

Ruta POV

" We got to make her mad. But how?" I heard Jasper ask Carlisle." We have to attack her." Carlisle replied coldly." Are you insane. She's just a kid. We can't attack her. Besides , all the time when she was with us I didn't felt a single negative feeling." Jasper shouted at Carlisle.

" Hey, sweety. How do you feel?" Mum asked me.

" Weird. Hey , guys. How are you gonna make me mad?"I asked her a carefree question.

" I don't know yet. One sec. Carlisle , what are we going to do?" she asked in a low voice but I knew Carlisle would be able to hear that. The second mum asked that Carlisle lounged at me. " hey , what was that foe?" I asked without moving out of my place. Carlisle was shocked. I think he used his full force and I didn't even move out of my place. The second Carlisle moved few steps back jasper lounged at me" STOP" I heard mum shouting and moving in front of me to protect me. Jasper flew at mum. He knocked her down. Now I couldn't control myself and started shaking. " MUM " I screamed and turned into werewolf and lounged at Jasper. That second dad moved in front of jasper and turned into a werewolf as well. I always wanted a pet dog. And now I am a dog myself.

" how do you feel?" dad asked." irritated " I answered." I mean your back." he asked. His voice was worried. I knew what he was thinking. He hurt his own daughter." I had worse and besides why do I smell so funny?" I answered. "you smell the same to me and when did you had worse?" he asked laughing." When jasper knocked down mum." I answered harshly." Besides it's not funny." Even thought the back hurt like hell it hurted more to watch mum being knocked down by jasper. I hate Jasper. I don't want to talk or see him again." Who do you hate?" he asked me. I started shaking again. He saw it." Ohh" and he backed away.

Jasper POV

First time since she was with us I felt hate. I wonder who she hates. I walked by her and asked " Who do you hate?" she started shaking again. Now again I felt hate , irritated , hate, hate. Hate was pointed towards me. For hurting her mum, my niece." Ohh" and I backed away." Wait" she said." I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you or Rensemee but this was the only way…and now because of me your back is injured." She looked back at her injury and faced me again" it'll heel someday."

"I'm sorry." I said again. Emmett started laughing. He'll never let me go for this one. Emmett. My 109 year old, annoying brother." you gonna pay for this" I shouted at him and started chasing him deeper into the forest. She was smiling again. My job is finished now. She felt , love , now. I saw her jogging back to Nessie. They could count as twins. Except for they're age difference. And Ruta as well had a tan. Nope , I think it's a part of Jacob. She has russet skin. A lighter one. A bit. That doesn't change that she looks like an angel. Last year Alice said that she saw her going to model agency. I think she got lots of photo shoots. It's a bit weird thought that Edward cant read her mind. She is second person he cant read. After Bella. Nessie turn Bella's gift around and Ruta turned Nessie's gift around. What a family. She thinks she smells funny. Well maybe its her third gift. Who knows. I hope same thing wont happen again. Couse if Voturi will come after Ruta this time I don't think any of our friends will come. Except for Denali clan ofcourse.


	8. Authors Note

Sorry

Apparently guys I have to stop writing my first fanfic ( Who am I ? ) Why? Because none of you review it. If at least one more person will write a review and say that they want me to continue or that they like it I will write on. Thx for your time Ruta xXx


	9. 3,500 years old?

**Thank you to Vamp4475 and Twilight2012. please people keep reviewing. if i get 25 reviews i will start a new story( but wont stop this) as long as somebody wants me contuine this story i will. thanx again for reading.**

Ruta POV

After 'training' we went back to hotel. I was exhausted. I fell on the bed with all clothes on. When I woke up I was alone in the room. Somebody putted PJ on me. When I went to the living room only dad was there. I ran up and hugged him." Hey , Baby." He said and messed up my hair. What is it with the Cullen's and messing my hair up. I answered." Dad I'm not a baby anymore." I made a face." You will always be a baby to me." I ignored the answer. " where is everyone?" I asked. " they went hunting to the forest." Dad answered with a face." What do you mean?" I asked." …vegetarians…" he murmured." Why didn't they wait for me? " I asked." We want you to be more of a human than vampire or werewolf."" When are they going to be back?" I asked . I didn't need to wait for an answer for long." In about 3 hours."

Three hours went slower than ever. Each hour looked like a decade. Then I heard I heard a low pixie voice." She is awake" Alice said."Good. I don't think I can hold that gift any longer." Mum answered. Just after that Alice shushed her. " she'll hear you ." she said .i shouted back " I heard it." Alice was opening the door now. she made a face." Great." She said angrily and then she turned to face mum with a huge baby pink box. Grandad was singing a song. It was beautiful one. I loved it . I asked" What are you singing Granda?" he made a face as well" I better prefer you to call me Edward. Granda make's me feel old." Bella laughed. " Edward you actually are about 130. So don't say that you are not old."

"okay, Edward, I wont call you Granda again but please can you tell me what song you were singing. Please ? please? can you please tell me Before I go crazy" Bella laughed again." What?" I asked." You sound exactly like him". Now I laughed as well. " Bella's lullaby" he answered in anxious voice. If he could he would have blushed. I remembered a question I wanted to ask before. " Alice , what is in that box?" I asked and smiled. I loved presents. " oh " she nodded at mum and gave a box to her. She opened the box and showed it to me. It was beautiful locket with diamonds and white gold. " Guys …." I was stuck for words " Thank you" I said and went to hug mum , Alice and Jasper . because they were standing next to each other. " sweetie … we are going to go to a friend of Carlisle's. Her name is Siobhan. We will go and see her and her coven because she might know some more about you."

Siobhan POV

When Cullen's came to our hiding I was shocked. The girl was beautiful. I assume it's Ruta. She looked like she could explode from excitement. She looked around 14 or 15 years old. " Hello, Ruta ! Cullens." I greeted them. Ruta smiled. " Hello Siobhan , Maggie , Liam." Surprisingly she knew all of our names. Edward read my mind and said " It's her gift. She knows everything about everyone around her" Ruta blushed. " I assume you want to hear the stories. They are very short ones so it wont take you more then half an hour." She blushed even redder and I continued. " once even before Volturi appeared lived a creature of your kind. He was able to shift his shape , change appearance , lift things with his mind and have a control over water , fire , earth and air. He was able to live on both human and vampire food even thought he preferred vampire food better." After I finished that sentence she interrupted . " is he still alive ?" she asked ." Yes , he is. He lives with his coven in Belfast. His coven is vegetarian . just like yours. We see them once in a decade. He is a very beautiful but not as nearly beautiful as you." She blushed and I continued. " he stopped aging at the age of 17. Now his coven is a third strongest coven in all world. Ater Volturi and you. He confirms that he is about 3,500 years old."


	10. WereWolves and Siobhan?

Ruta POV

" Volturi? Who are they? " I asked curiously." How old are they ? "

" Volturi… is a vampire royal family ruled by Aro , Marcus and Caius. As far as I know Liutaurus killed Didyme that's why Volturi doesn't like his or anybody like him existence." Siobhan answered. I shivered. That means that they don't like my existence very much eather.

" Why don't they like Liutaurus anyway? So what ,he killed a wife ." I asked again." Besides , how old are they?"

" the second reason they didn't like him is because he should be in their place. And not only. He is oldest vampire and werewolf and human on earth, that still lives. His coven isn't just a small coven. It's … well its werewolf royalty. Just like Volturi. Except his coven is called Meltirid." She went on even thought I was sure she noticed my grimace. " Your place is next to Liutaurus. You have much more right in royal palace than he does." She answered to my question without me even saying it out loud." Werewolves honor girl werewolves more than they do man ones." Again she answered to unspoken question." It happened after third wife Sennri. And of course after Leah Clearwater."

" who is she?" I asked.

" Your aunt. Well sort of. She's in my pack." Dad answered. I smiled. My aunt is in history of Werewolves. " they took great place in Werewolf history." Siobhan said. Suddenly I felt curious. " how come you know more about werewolves than my dad or anyone from his pack.? " I asked. " Well , dear. My grandmother , my biological grandmother , was the mother of Liutaurus. She died when she gave a birth to him. And his father re-married third time and his third wife was Sennri. Well , my grandmother didn't actually died. She got turned into full vampire. Sennri then killed herself in front of her to gain some more time for her husband. Then he killed his second wife and the mother of his one baby son. He didn't notice her and helped his father to kill her. The baby boy was Liutaurus. Now when he knows what he done he will never forgive himself.


	11. READ! Very Important

Hey Guys I decided that I would start writing my second FanFic ( don't worry I will keep writing this one as well) I also decided I would ask your opinion on what story to write. Here is the list:

**Cheater ( if you don't like the name for it give me some other ideas)**

Bella doesn't like Edward anymore and cheats on him. Two months later she noticed some signs of pregnancy. Who will be the daddy?

**You are so lucky( I will start writing this story after the one I'm writing now, if you will pick it)**

A sequel of 'Who am I ?' Ruta, Renesmee's and Jacob's daughter falls in love with a boy. Who is the lucky one?

**I'm So Sorry**

Jacob could not hold him self properly and phases in his Rabbit. Bella gets injured very badly and forgets everything. Doctors give 100% that she never will remember anything. Bella lives a normal teenage life until Cullen's come back. Will she remember them?

**Human Wolf**

Edward didn't go to Italy and Alice didn't come over to check on Bella. Bella thinks she needs to move on and make Jake happy and accepts to marry him. Three years later she had a baby but something went wrong and she is in awful state. She didn't knew that the new doctor is a vampire(not Cullen) and he changes her. Jake accepts her the way she is( vegetarian) and they moved on. Until one day when Angel goes to school and meets a handsome man. They fall in love but what he doesn't know is that Angel is a daughter of his first love and he also doesn't know is that Angel is half Werewolf( half werewolf and human smells doesn't change.)

**Speed limit**

Bella could not find a job after graduating( and didn't go to collage)and Charlie hires her in Police station. What will happen when she will catch some one from her past speeding?

**I will do a Hall of fame on 04.26.09 and everybody who will vote for this gonna be in there. If 2****nd**** story will get the most votes I will start writing story that will get 2****nd**** most votes and then after finishing my first story I will write it then.**

**P.S- If ANYONE will copy ANY of my ideas I will sue or report them imeadetly **


	12. Finally, my new home

**Thanks to everybody who review and add story to their fav's. I do appreasiate all of it even thought i would love it if everybody who added it as favourite's would review and let me know what they think. **

**P.S. Zeheryn Coven is made up by Saint O'Fire**

Finally , my new home

_Once more, you open the door…_

At the same time I thought of this line form Celine Dion song Edward opened the door of my new home. My new castle like home**.( pic in pro )**

_You're here, there's nothing I fear._

Again. At the same moment mum hugged me and I felt safe and there was nothing I feared. That was very weird as well. Nothing like this happened to me before. Maybe that's just because I listened to Celine Dion while I was on plane? I truly hope so. Now everything I want is to get a good night's sleep. " can I please go to my room and get a good night's sleep? " I asked making my voice sound very tired. " Sure , dear." Esme was the first one to answer.

She showed me my room and was heading to the door to leave me for a good nights sleep when I asked her " Esme can you stay here for a while?" she looked at me lovingly. " of course dear." She smiled. How much did I love when somebody from my new family smiled. Especially my beloved great grandmother. She sat on my bed and said " Dear I don't think you can imagine how much everyone in this house wanted you here. Even Emmett even thought he will never admit it." I smiled after I heard a low chuckle downstairs " you can't know how happy I am to finally be with you. All the time I was with my adoptive family it felt like half of me was missing. My past. Who I am. Now I finally fell full." She hugged me. " I love you all so much" I hugged her back with all my might.

_My heart will go on…_

That was so wrong. My heart already went on. And I hope it will. For forever.

" Esme , can you tell me about your self and everybody else? " I asked. She smiled again." Of course. Where do you want me to start.?" I paused for a minute. " can you tell me everything from the start?"

"As you already know Carlisle is like a lieder in our family. He was turned by unknown vampire around 1600. With that his sister Lalina as well." I grimaced ." where is she?" I asked. While Esme smiled ." she has her own clan in Australia. They are called Zeheryn. They are vegetarians like us. Their coven is big. But smaller than ours. There's Lalina and Gabriel , Letita and Trea , Phoebe and Alexander , Benjamin and Ellie. Connie and Coal joined us after Lalina wanted to break our family apart. Well , I'll go on about Carlisle now. " after a little pause she continued " He was traveling alone after a while and went to Volturi he stayed there for a few decades. And then dicided to make friends because he could not find ones. First he changed Edward then Me. He also changed Rosalie after a while and Rosalie found Emmett and brought him back to Carlisle. After that Alice and Jasper Joined us. And after them Constance and Coal." She finished and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled." Now, sleep and we will talk tomorrow." She opened the door and went through it and closing it after her self. My room was pink. I noticed only now what Alice got me as my sleeping gown.** ( pic in pro ) **Well as I said my room was pink , with a HUGE closet. Run Way going out of it into the middle of the room which was huge itself. Most things here were pink ,red or white. I think Alice would love me to show how to Catwalk.

**Zeheryn Clan is owned my Saint O'Fire. i would recomend you reading her stories aspecially 'Australia' ( a great story )**

**P.S. Everybody from Zeheryn coven are made up by Saint.**

**Thanks Saint for letting me use the names. so please everybody who read this story should deffently read one of her stories.  
**


	13. Shopping time

**Connie is made up by Saint O'Fire**

**P.S. Thanks Saint**

Shopping Time

When I walked downstairs and sat on a chair while Esme was doing pancakes for me , mum and dad. Alice entered a room and she almost exploded." What are you wearing she asked?" I looked down to my pink trousers and a simple top." Clothes" I answered sheepishly" why aren't you wearing one of the dresses?" she asked." What are we gonna do?" I asked. Rosalie entered the room and they both shouted out " Shopping Time " I ran down to Alice and Rosie and hugged them both." Do you want to find me some clothes or would you let me get lost in that jungle?" I asked and made a puppy dog face " Thank you sweetie." She hugged me with all might." Ups" she said after she saw that she broke my few ribs. " its okay " I said and fixed all my bones to places before they grew back together and I'd need Carlisle to rebrake them. " I'm fine , now" I said and smiled at her." I'm so sorry. Nessie gonna kill me." I smiled even harder " I'll make sure she wont. So can you please find me some appropriate clothes to wear?" she started jump up and down and bounced to my room.

" Wear this?" she said and shoved pink prom dress at me." Am I going to prom afterwards?" I asked" Maybe" Rosalie answered and shoved my pink high heels. " absolutely" said Connie and shoved Pink necklace at me ( I know pink again )" why is everything pink?" I asked " because we want it to be so" Rosalie answered and threw a hot pink hair band at me**.( set at my pro )**" okay , now you have to dress up and we will be out before you notice" Alice said and ran to her room.

Eventually Alice came out with with orange outfit. Long orange dress , ruffled high heels , neon orange hoops for earrings and an orange i-pod.**( pic in pro )** " The cuteness of you." She shouted when she saw me all in pink." But don't forget these." She threw me a pink, long coat and a scarve.**( pic in pro )**" I don't want you to get cold" the second I caught it Rosalie came out all in purple" what is It with Cullen's and matching clothes?" I asked Alice. She just grimaced. Rosalie was wearing a purple floor length prom dress with Swarovski crystals on it , purple high heels , purple sunglasses , purple bangles and purple hand bag.**( pic in pro )**" loving purple aren't you? " I asked " What's with you and pink?" she shoot back and stuck her tong out " it's not that I don't like it " I answered. After few seconds Connie came out in corset kind of clothes." Wow" alice said " lovin' it girl" I said. Connie was wearing black and salad green skirt, boots , corset like silver bracelet and black feather fan**( pic in pro )** " let's get going girls " Alice Bounced up and don't and led the way to her red 911 Turbo.


	14. Wow

**Hey pplz. please can everybody who reads this vote on my poll. its very important. thx to everyone who review.**

Wow

My jaw fell open when I saw Alice's car. A brand new Porsche 911 Turbo. " like it? " Alice asked me " Love it " I corrected it. Connie and me had to take passenger seats while Alice as driving and Rosalie was sitting in front. Alice drove so fast , I loved it. " Can you go any faster? " I asked." Lets try " she said and sped of. After half an hour of chatting we were finally in Port Angeles. Most of people were staring at us. When we were finally at mall and we got out all boys froze in their place. " getting famous? " I asked Alice. " oh , they are always like that and all the time Rose have to flirt with them " we both giggled. " I don't think it will be just Rose though. I saw you flirting with some guys as well and of course they gonna go crazy" she said and I cast a glance at her. She was smiling at the boys who were hyperventilating. " Shopping time , girls " Rosalie smiled and led the way.

After 3 hours of shopping and flirting I met Alice again. She was looking at the cutest little dress at D&G. I saw Rose and Connie coming our way as well. " I just love that dress" Alice said. " maybe all of us should buy the same ones and add some accessories and jewelry to it." Alice went on. " sure" Rose , Connie and me answered at the same time.

After we finished finding all the stuff we needed we end up buying pink D&G dress , a pink watch , pink earrings , a pink high heels and a pink ring.**( pic in pro )** All outfits suited all of us perfectly. we all looked damn sexy. Then we continued their shopping trip. Eventually I ended up buying a beautiful brown dress ,pink and black corset like arm warmers , corset laced sandals and a brown neck lace. I got the idea from Connie even thought it suited her better than me. Then after that I found a beautiful set for mum. It was a black dress , a watch , hair band , a black high heels , black rose hair clip , a black neck lace and dangling earrings.**( pic in pro )**

All the time I was somewhere there was at least one or more boys flirting me. Few times Rosalie had to shoo them off. They kept annoying her too and I could see she enjoyed attention. Few boys came up to me and started pushing me into changing rooms. " you now you look _very_ hot, babe " A blond one asked " Wanna hang out?" he asked " well , no. I have other plans " and went on. ididnt noticed but they were following me. when i saw Rose in the direction the boys were i started running. then the blond one who asked me to hang out caught me. rosalie saw it and came by me in a second. she broke the blond one's wrist. that was funny to watch. We had to run so we went of by the car. Alice was there already " Alice can you go and find Connie , please " I asked " Because I actually broke one boys wrist " Rose added " and we don't want to get caught" I ended up." Umm , sure " Alice said and went off. Then I looked at Rose and we started giggling." Thanks for saving me " I said. She grimaced " I would never let anyone hurt you." She looked at me lovingly. Now I understood why. Rosalie wanted a child all her vampire life. I was like one to her and she would never let me get hurt. " I love you , sweetie " she whispered.


	15. Lovin' it

Hey people I just wanted to inform you that I started writing a second story. It's called ' Speed Limit '. I hope you like it and if yup review and if don't well review as well .

**15. Lovin' it**

When we came back home everybody were gone hunting already and Carlisle was still in work. The moment I got into my room Alice fallowed me. I looked at her and 12 bags she had in her hands. " whats that?" I asked. " oh , while you were shopping on your own I got you some more clothes." She threw 11 bags on the bed." And that ? " I asked pointing at the last bag in her hand." You'll see when everybody will be back. " she said and left the room. This will be the first time I entered the wardrobe myself so I have to be ready because I already know what to expect from Aly. I opened the huge pink door to it and was shocked. It was not a wardrobe but a corridor with clothes on every side of it. First you had to go 3 meters forward then turn left and go on for 2 meters then turn right and that's where the door and shoes were. I opened the door and stared. There were stairs and torches. Everything was pink when I passed the first torch first two light up and I went on. There was the red carpet and a way. Runway. This time Alice really went over the top. The first few meters of runway were still lit by torches and on one side of it there was another door and place for jewelry. I opened this door as well and was shocked again. I wonder when will I get used to it. I think never. Behind the door were stairs to go down and there was a toilet. Pink. The toilet was huge and there was another door which I think led to my room. I truly hope so because I was not ready for more surprises. Somehow Alice still was able to surprise me. When I opened the door in front of me stood out a 'huge' library and a table. As far as I know it belonged to Carlisle. I could smell he was here not a while ago." Alice!!! " I shouted out even thought I new she would hear me even if I whispered. After one tenth of a second Alice was by my side." Like it? " she asked and I already knew she had my answer " Lovin' it , but , I still don't understand why I need a door to library, Carlisle's one as well. From by bathroom." I answered " Silly , this is not Carlisle's study room , but yours. Carlisle just helped setting it up." She answered making silly grimaces at every word." But I Really wanted to ask do you like…Wardrobe? "I made a grimace this time " Silly Alice , that's the best thing out of all of this. Okay , maybe not he best , I totally love the runway as well."


	16. Catwalk

**Hey ppl's Im soo sorry for not updating sooner but I was working on the other stories( please read and review them as well ) so here I AM again.**

**Hope you like it.( please , oh please read my stories )**

**Pixie Passion By Alice ( totally Alice obsessed ) **

Catwalk

BPOV

" a Catwalk? Nuh uh , no way. Not me." I answered to my daughter as she pleaded." Oh , mom don't be like that. Everybody is doing it. I even got Granpa to do it. And I also made Emmett wear pink tutu and pink corset with Swarovski cristals .**( pic in pro )**" She giggled. That will be fun to watch. " im in as long as I don't get to wear tutu with a corset." I said and started giggle as well." What's wrong with tutu and a corset?" Emmett asked and stomped downstairs. He looked so funny I started laughing. Then Alice followed him behind in a ten size's too big boy shirt with panda on it, her hair sprayed black ,a leggings and a hat that said ' Eat me ' " so who's idea was all that." I asked and Alice pointed at the top of the stars where Ruta was standing with a white wedding dress **( pic in pro )**. Then I noticed it. It was _my_ wedding dress." Don't kill me , that was Alice's idea" she said after she saw my face." Alice ? " I asked turning my face at her." What? Nobody was ever wearing it anyways and since you didn't let me throw it out I thought we could at least use it for once." She started explaining like her life depended on it. And it actually did. But I let it go. We'll see who will win.

" nope " I answered I hope the last time." Oh come on , Granma…" " no , don't call me that, it makes me fell old" " okay so, it's your turn. You have to come out. Mum promised you no tutu's or corset's and so there is no so of you go" Ruta pushed me on the stage. Okay this was humiliating. Why , oh why did I have to be first. I was wearing 5 inch high heels , a very short 'Miss Sixty' dress and a gold bracelet. I started walking down the runway while all the boys were wolf whistling and girls gave them glares. after I finished my catwalk everybody gave me scores.

Alice - 4 of 10 (Edward almost killed her )

Esme – 7 of 10 ( to which I was very grateful)

Edward – wasn't aloud to vote because everybody knew he would give me 10 of 10

Emmett – 9 of 10 ( Rosalie gave him death glares all afternoon for that sides he was the one who wolf whistled the most)

Carlisle - 8 of 10 ( with no comments )

Jacob – 10 of 10 ( Jacob as Jacob gave me 10 , everybody already knew he will even before the vote)

Rosalie – 6 of 10 ( a bit jealous uhh , Rosie ? )

Ruta – 9 of 10

Renesmee – 10 of 10

Jasper – 5 0f 10

Connie – 10 of 10

Coal – 10 of 10

I got the average score of 7.9

Next up was Emmett and he didn't need a push to go out there. he just danced out there. And started dancing to some old ballet song. Everyone started whistling and clapping. Finally everybody gave they're scores which added up to average of 8.2. so now I was the second. Then I heard Ruta say " Next up , Coal " Coal came out wearing a skirt with butterflies which belonged to Alice and risked his life if he ripped it. He also wore a pink leggings , black stiletto boots and a ruffled bra. Some how he got the second place with the average of 8.


	17. Sorry

OMG guys! I am so so so so sorry  I haven't been updating for half a year now and im sorry , I wil try to go on but don't blame me if first few chapters wont make sense. Probably I will not continue writing on any of my current fan fics but start the new ones coz most of them will be with Michael Jackson , I know he died a while ago , but I'm atill mourning  I love him 3


End file.
